Tirion Fordring
| Status = Martwy | Rodzina = Karandra (żona) Taelan (syn) | Kompani = Eitrigg (brat krwi) Mirador (rumak) }} Tirion Fordring był jednym z pierwszych pięciu rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni wybranych przez arcybiskupa Alonsusa Faola i jednym z największych bohaterów Drugiej Wojny. Później był panem na fortecy Mardenholde w Hearthglen, do czasu gdy został pozbawiony tytułu i skazany na wygnanie za obronę orka Eitrigga. Po niedawnej śmierci swego syna Taelana, Tirion ogłosił odbudowę zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. Obecnie dowodzi on Srebrną Krucjatą, organizacją zrzeszającą członków dawnych rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni oraz Srebrnego Świtu, występującą przeciwko Królowi Liszowi i Pladze. W dalszym ciągu pozostaje w dobrych stosunkach z orczym weteranem Eitriggiem. Biografia 'Incydent z Eitriggiem' thumb|left|Tirion i Eitrigg Jako zarządca majątku Hearthglen, Tirion wiódł szczęśliwe życie, otoczony wiernymi poddanymi i kochającą żoną Karandrą oraz synem Taelanem. Był on znany w całym królestwie Lordaeron zarówno jako wielki wojownik, jak i zręczny władca. Mimo niekwestionowanych zwycięstw podczas inwazji orków, Tirion nauczył się cenić sobie pokój. Gdy wojna się skończyła, Tirion co noc modlił się, by wojna już nigdy nie nawiedziła jego poddanych. Pewnego dnia podczas podróży Tirion natknął się na starego orczego pustelnika żyjącego w opuszczonej wieży. Natychmiast obaj rzucili się do walki i wymieniali ciosy, dopóki kawał zrujnowanej wieży się nie oderwał i nie spadł na Tiriona, pozbawiając go przytomności. Obudził się on wiele dni później w swoim łóżku i zobaczył, że był ciężko poobijany i leczony przez jego ambitnego przybocznego, Barthilasa. Paladyn odkrył, że ork ocalił mu życie i wyruszył na poszukiwanie wybawcy. Eitrigg, gdyż tak nazywał się ten ork, powiedział Tirionowi, że przed przybciem do Azeroth. orkowie byli dumną nacją wychowaną na naukach szamanizmu. Po wojnie odszedł on z zepsutej Hordy. Tirion, widząc, jak wielkim honorem odznacza się ten ork, obiecał zachować jego istnienie w tajemnicy i powrócił do swoich ogłaszając, że rozprawił się z nim i nie stanowi on już zagrożenia. Barthilas nie uwierzył w zapewnienia swego pana i wysłał Saidana Dathrohana by wyjaśnił sprawę osobiście. Saidan złapał trop i poprowadził grupę łowców głęboko w lasy, gdzie znaleźli oni Eitrigga. Podczas akcji pojmania orka, Tirion zwrócił się przeciwko ludziom Dathrohana, oskarżając Barthilasa o zdradę. Paladyn został również pojmany i zaprowadzony do Stratholme przed sąd. Mimo błagań Karandry, by zapomniał o honorze i powiedział sędziom to, co chcieli usłyszeć, Tirion, wierząc, że będzie dobrym przykładem dla syna, opowiedział dokładnie przed sądem, co się stało. Ostatecznie trybunał złożony z admirała Daelina Proudmoore, arcymaga Antonidasa, arcybiskupa Alonsusa Faola oraz księcia Arthasa Menethila zdecydował, że odkąd Tirion zaatakował żołnierzy Przymierza, nie może być dłużej rycerzem Srebrnej Dłoni i został skazany na wygnanie. Uther Lightbringer przeprowadził ceremonię odbierającą Tirionowi jego moc i odesłał go do domu, by zabrał trochę ekwipunku. Zdesperowany, by uchronić Eitrigga przed egzekucją za zbrodnie wojenne, Tirion powrócił do Stratholme, gdzie zaatakował żołnierzy strzegących orka. Mimo zaskoczenia udało im się powstrzymać ex-paladyna, jednak w tym samym czasie do miasta dostała się grupa orków. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, Tirion uwolnił Eitrigga i uciekł z miasta. Kiedy znaleźli się w dziczy, Tirion zauważył, że Eitrigg jest bliski śmierci i zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł; wezwał on moce Światła by uleczyć orka, który go uratował. Ku jego zdziwieniu, wciąż posiadał uświęcone moce Światła i uratował Eitrigga. Obaj zostali otoczeni przez orków i nowego Dowódcę Wojennego, Thralla, który podszedł do Eitrigga i zaprosił go do powrotu do Hordy - która powróciła do praktyk szamańskich. Eitrigg nie odmówił. Tirion pozostał w Lordaeron, by sprawować z daleka pieczę nad swoim synem i doprowadzić do jego wstąpienia do Srebrnej Dłoni. Później Taelan stał się panem Mardenholde. Jego matka powiedziała mu, że Tirion umarł, zaprowadziła go nawet do fałszywego grobu w Podziemnej Krypcie, gdzie Taelan zakopał w ziemi dziecięcy młot wojenny, który dostał od ojca. 'Wygnanie i Powrót' Tirion żył na wygnaniu na niewielkiej farmie na północny wschód od obszaru obecnie znanego jako Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi, leżącej na brzegu rzeki Thondroril, gdzie żył ze swoim wiernym rumakiem Miradorem. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny nie raz walczył z nieumarłą Plagą. Pewnego dnia został on odnaleziony przez swego syna Taelana i wstąpił w szeregi Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, by stać się nawet wysokim dowódcą w ich szeregach. Bez ustanku sprawował również pieczę nad synem, a nawet powierzył kilku bohaterom misję uwolnienia go z oblężenia w niewielkiej osadzie Cinderhome, gdzie zostali otoczeni przez siły Plagi. Później, Tirion zwrócił się znowu do bohaterów z prośbą o zebranie pamiątek po przeszłości jego syna, co w konsekwencji pozwoliło mu opuścić szeregi Krucjaty, co doprowadziło do śmierci Taelana podczas próby ucieczki. Wstrząśnięty śmiercią syna Tirion postanowił zreformować oryginalny zakon Srebrnej Dłoni, by stał się on siłą dobra na świecie. World of Warcraft Tirion Fordring jest elitarną postacią poziomu 61 oferującą zadania, przebywającą w niewielkim gospodarstwie niedaleko południowo-zachodniego krańca Tunelu Przerażającej Sieci na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Przyjmuje on pomoc zarówno od członków Hordy, jak i Przymierza. The Burning Crusade thumb|Tirion na [[Old Hillsbrad Foothills|Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim]] W World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Tirion Fordring pojawia się na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim dostępnym przez Jaskinie Czasu, jako postać 55 poziomu. Można go spotkać w karczmie Southshore noszącego tę samą zbroję, co obecnie, dyskutującego o Sprowadzającym Popioły z kilkoma członkami Srebrnej Dłoni. Jest on jednym z pierwszych wspominających o późniejszej broni używających jej legendarnej nazwy. Co smutne, większość jego przyjaciół zwróci się później przeciwko niemu jako członkowie Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Wrath of the Lich King 'Szkarłatna Enklawa' Podczas , ostatniego zadania z lokacji startowej rycerzy śmierci, gracz dołącza do Najwyższego Dowódcy Dariona Morgraine prowadzącego tysiące członków Plagi przeciwko trzem setkom obrońców Światła podczas Bitwy o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła. Po śmierci setek walczących, Tirion pojawia się, by zmierzyć się z Darionem. Pojawia się również ojciec Dariona, Alexandros Morgraine. Po rozmowie między Darionem a Tirionem, a później między Darionem a Alexandrosem, pojawia się Król Lisz, który rzuca zaklęcie powalające Tiriona. Darion, dzierżący Spaczonego Sprowadzającego Popioły, którego niegdyś używał jego ojciec, rzuca miecz Tirionowi, który w tym momencie ulego oczyszczeniu. Wtedy Tirion rzuca się na Arthasa, który ucieka. Wtedy to Tirion składa przysięgę, że zniszczy Arthasa i łączy Srebrny Świt i Srebrną Dłoń w Srebrną Krucjatę. Darion przyłącza do sprawy rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza. 'Northrend' Tiron również pojawia się w porcie Valgarde w Wyjącym Fiordzie jako postać oferująca zadania poziomu 73 nazwana Najwyższy Dowódca Tirion Fordring. Posiada on tytuł "Najwyższego Dowódcy Srebrnej Krucjaty". Można go również spotkać na Koronie Lodu w Srebrnej Awangardzie, rozmawiającego z Hebanowym Obserwatorem. Podczas rozmowy między nimi można się dowiedzieć, że Obserwator jest w rzeczywistości Darionem Morgraine. Darion jest pełen pesymistycznych myśli i wskazuje, że nie będą oni w stanie pokonać Króla Lisza, póki jest on niewrażliwy na żadne działania Światła. Tirion mówi, że nie zniży się do poziomu Plagi; zrobią to, by zachować honor, inaczej staną się potworem, którego próbują pokonać. Zadania 'Wrath of the Lich King' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / * 'Cataclysm' * * 'Usunięta zawartość' Rozpoczyna on następujące zadania: * * * * ** *** **** ***** Osobowość Wychowany w duchu rycerza, a później paladyna, Tirion Fordring był człowiekiem honoru - a jego dążenie do honorowego zachowania nie raz prowadziło go do konfliktu z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Jego żona Karandra Fordring nie raz wspominała poświęcenia, by przystosować się do tendencji jej małżonka, stawiającego osobisty honor ponad wszystkim innym, również rodziną. Doprowadziło to na przykład do sytuacji, gdy Tirion próbował wytłumaczyć swojej żonie i jego staremu przyjacielowi Ardenowi, że czyny ratujące życie Eitrigga były sprawą honoru, spotkał się w większości z zupełnym brakiem zrozumienia, a zarówno Arden, jak i Karandra próbowali obudzić w nim odpowiedzialność za losy rodziny i poddanych, którą, według nich, powinien postawić na pierwszym miejscu. Honor stał się ostateczną przyczyną jego upadku - podczas procesu Tirion miał możliwość oczyszczenia się z win za przykładną służbę w szeregach Przymierza, gdyby tylko złamał przysięgę daną Eitriggowie. On jednak odmówił, mówiąc, że uczynił to, gdyż tak nakazał mu honor. Ostatecznie za żarliwą obronę honoru Tirion zapłacił wysoką cenę. Nie tylko został on pozbawiony urzędu i dóbr, lecz jego rodzina - Karandra i syn Taelan - odmówili podążenia z nim na wygnanie. Jego żona powiedziała wtedy, że nie zrujnuje on ich życia tak, jak zrujnował swoje. Później, po uratowaniu Eitrigga ze Stratholme, honor stał się ostatnią rzeczą, jaką wciąż posiadał. Miejsca przebywania Tirion Fordring pojawia się w wielu miejscach zarówno we Wschodnich Królestwach, jak i w Northrend. Classic * Rzeka Thondroril, Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi * Przedmurza Hearthglen, Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi (pojawia się podczas ) The Burning Crusade * Southshore, Stare Pogórze Hillsbradzkie Wrath of the Lich King * Kaplica Nadziei Światła, Szkarłatna Enklava (pojawia się podczas ) * Valgarde, Wyjący Fiord (pojawia się po ) * Srebrzysta Awangarda, Korona Lodu (przenosi się do Pinaklu Krzyżowców po ) * Pinakiel Krzyżowców, Korona Lodu * Katedra Ciemności, Korona Lodu (podczas ) * Ziemie Srebrzystego Turnieju, Korona Lodu (od aktualizacji 3.2.0) * Koloseum Krzyżowców: Próba Bohatera i Próba Krzyżowca: pojawia się podczas wydarzeń rajdowych. Cataclysm *Fort Mardenholde, Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi Ważniejsze wypowiedzi * "Uważasz, że jest tam więcej orków, Barthilasie. Byłem tam i nie widziałem żadnego. Nie ogłoszę wezwania do broni, póki nie znajdziemy pewności. To nie czas na walkę z cieniami. Musimy pozostać spokojni i czujni." * Taelan: "Czy będziesz walczył z zielonoskórymi, papciu?" ::Tirion: "Nie wiem jeszcze, synu. Nie wiem." * "Będę służył Przymierzu do końca swoich dni. Co do tego nie mam możliwości. Jednak nie mogę złamać przysięgi, którą złożyłem. By to uczynić, musiałbym zdradzić to, czym jestem i to, co my wszyscy, jako ludzie honoru, cenimy". Historia Tiriona w jego własnych słowach Po ukończeniu pierwszych trzech zadań, można porozmawiać z Tirionem, co jest częścią następnego zadania w tym ciągu: :: Muszę przeprosić za mój brak pełnej otwartości wobec ciebie, jeśli chodzi o moją tożsamość. Musiałem uzyskać pewność, że można ci zaufać - niewielu ludzi mogłoby bezinteresownie zaoferować pomoc staremu i zapomnianemu pustelnikowi. Dowiodłeś, że jesteś jednym z tych ludzi: człowiekiem honoru. Dziękuję ci, Tirionie. Jaka jest twoja tożsamość? :: Mój syn, Taelan, był dzieckiem, kiedy zostałem osądzony za zdradę i wygnany z Przymierza do końca życia. Wybrałem pozostanie tutaj, by móc sprawować nad nim pieczę; by w jakiś sposób czuwać, żeby wyrósł na człowieka honoru. :: Tak, jak chciałem, zajął on moje miejsce jako pan Mardenholde; jednak okrutnym zrządzeniem losu, wstąpił on w szeregi Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Jest on teraz ich Wysokim Dowódcą, . To straszne. :: W rzeczy samej. Szkarłatna Krucjata jest przeciwieństwem Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. :: Musisz mi wierzyć, ; Taelan jest dobrym człowiekiem. On musi pamiętać...pamiętać to, co dobre i honorowe. Wiem, że w jego sercu wie, że postępuje źle. Pomożesz mi? Pomożesz mu pamiętać? Pomogę, Tirionie. Rozmowa z Darionem w Srebrnej Awangardzie na Koronie Lodu thumb|Tirion dzierżący [[Ashbringer|Spopielacza]] ::Hebanowy Obserwator kręci głową. In Dreams Mowa Tiriona po Bitwie o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła ::"Powstań Darionie...i posłuchaj. Wszyscy byliśmy światkiem strasznej tragedii. Krew dobrych ludzi zalała tę ziemię. Bohaterscy rycerze zostali zabici broniąc swego życia...naszego życia. Te wydarzenia nie zostaną zapomniane, a my musimy być wytrwali w naszej sprawie. Król Lisz musi odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobił i nie możemy mu pozwolić na dalsze niszczenie świata! Składam wam obietnicę, bracia i siostry; Król Lisz zostanie pokonany! Tego dnia wzywam do przymierza! Srebrzysty Świt i Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni połączą swoje siły! Powiedzie nam się tam, gdzie wielu przed nami poległo! Podejmiemy walkę z Arthasem i rozbijemy mury Korony Lodu! Srebrzysta Krucjata idzie po ciebie, Arthasie!!!" Dialog w Katedrze Ciemności Galeria Tirion upon Icecrown.jpg Tirion in Call of the Crusade.jpg Tirion vs Deathwing.jpg|Tirion kontra Deathwing Redemption_TCG 2.jpg|Redemption (Assault on Icecrown Citadel) Tirion02.jpg|Blessed Defense Zmiany w aktualizacjach * * i także w Northrend.}} * Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Argent Crusade Kategoria:Order of the Silver Hand Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Eastern Plaguelands NPC Kategoria:Scarlet Enclave NPC Kategoria:Howling Fjord NPC Kategoria:Icecrown NPC Kategoria:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPC Kategoria:Cytadela Lodowej Korony Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie de:Tirion Fordring en:Tirion Fordring es:Tirion Vadín fr:Tirion Fordring hu:Tirion Fordring